Viktor Licht
is the head of incendiary research at Haijima Industries,Chapter 134, Page 3 and the scientist of Special Fire Force Company 8. Appearance Viktor is a young man with a large, dark-brown curly afro, and drowsy, large eyes. His dark eyes seem to lack pupils. He normally dons a long white lab coat, with a red and white horizontally-striped vest underneath, dark-green trousers, as well as red and blue sneakers. After joining Company 8, Viktor begins wearing the standard bunker gear of the Special Fire Force, although he does not wear a protective helmet at first.Chapter 67, Page 11 Personality Viktor is known as a mad scientist and is a self-described weirdo.Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Issue 2-3 2016Chapter 52, page 12 He is interested in the matters of the Special Fire Forces, as he personally looked into Akitaru Ōbi's careers as a firefighter and attended the Rookie Fire Soldier Games as a spectator. As a scientist, Viktor is deeply interested in the near mythical Adolla Burst, going as far as crawling on the floor and grabbing Shinra Kusakabe's feet to get a closer look upon meeting him in person. Though somewhat creepy due to his attitude and manic smile, Licht is an intelligent, meticulous and curious man with an excitable nature. He considers observing bizarre abilities, grand events and being able to research interesting subjects as everything a scientist could wish for, to the point that he is willing to hide potentially vital information from his allies to ensure he is able to see events unfold.Chapter 82, Page 15 While incredibly suspicious and distrusted by most of Company 8 and their allies, Licht is committed to uncovering the truth above all else. Much like Joker, he views answers as more important than any ethical limits or personal loyalty. Being dissatisfied by the answers given by the church and government, he will work with anyone and switch sides to improve his chances of success. As a result, attempts to hide the truth from the public will force him into wild action. In spite of being cowardly in battle and typically passive, when his hand is forced, Licht will take extreme risks to force events to unfold and antagonize dangerous groups for the sake of answers. Abilities Licht lacks an Ignition Ability but is incredibly intelligent, possessing a tremendous knowledge of chemistry as he created an explosive from Infernal RemainsChapter 9, Page 7 and is able to analyse abilities he cannot fully visualise.Chapter 80, Page 8 He was also able provide an escape route for Joker during the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, showing a level of careful planning and forethought from Licht. His planning ability makes him vital to the Fire Force's efforts to combat both Infernals and large fires.Chapter 108, Page 11 Background Viktor attended the Imperial University of Tokyo, where he wrote a thesis about Spontaneous Human Combustion.Chapter 124, page 1 After graduating at the top of his class in record time, he joined Haijima Industries. Having locked himself away while doing research, he was eventually appointed head of incendiary research and published a thesis about Spontaneous Human Combustion.Chapter 52, page 11 Joker eventually made contact with Viktor, and told him he wanted to uncover the truth behind what is happening in the world.Chapter 124, page 3-4 Plot Introduction arc Viktor provides Joker with jars of an explosive substance, which is later used to disrupt and intimidate the Special Fire Force Company 8 in the Iriya District.Chapter 4, Page 1-2 Later on, he spectates the Rookie Fire Soldier Games in the stands, alongside other important guests. The following day, Viktor and Joker have a discussion about the events of the tournament and research on Special Fire Force Company 8. Preacher Pursuit arc During a meeting of all the Special Fire Force Battalion Commanders and Raffles III, Viktor and Joker are seen listening in from different locations. Following the meeting, the Tokyo Empire orders Haijima Industries scientists to join Special Fire Brigades, in order to strengthen their chemistry divisions. Viktor later tells an amused Joker of becoming a member of Company 8, and that the timing of the appointment was perfect for the pair. Vulcan's Workshop arc After the battle for Asakusa, Company 8 return to find Captain Hibana and Sister Iris confronting a new Fire Soldier joining the group that Captain Akitaru is unaware of. This new member is Viktor Licht and has been appointed as the group's science officer.Chapter 51, Page 21 After introducing himself to his Company, Shinra walks in the building, much to Viktor's interest. He dashes to the floor and grabs Shinra's feet, questioning aloud where the Adolla Burst is, but Hibana removes him from Shinra protectively. Viktor is then asked what exactly is the Adolla Burst, to which he goes on to explain its history and potential. Shinra then asks Viktor of Adolla Link, to which he lies and says he has not heard of it, but is interested that Shinra knows of it. Akitaru and Hibana then question Licht on why he wanted to join Company 8, and he explains his reasoning, leaving Akitaru unconvinced. As the 8th and Hibana discuss how they will confront Vulcan, Viktor observes from a distance, simply intrigued by how they decide to confront Vulcan personally. He thinks to himself that maybe he can use Company 8 to achieve Joker's objective. When the siege at Vulcan's Workshop and battle with the White-Clad begins to turn against the Fire Force, Vulcan's Workshop erupts into flame, seemingly by Licht's timely intervention. Viktor drives a truck carrying Iris, the unconscious Yū and Vulcan through the blaze and while the White Hoods are disoriented, Shinra climbs aboard carrying the wounded Arthur while Vulcan uses a crane to scoop up the injured Hibana.Chapter 52, Pages 12-14 Licht is briefly confronted by the Ashen Flame's leader, however, Licht's mysterious partner Joker arrives to protect the escaping Company 8. Licht is later questioned by Hibana about his convenient and sudden arrival on battlefield. Viktor privately notes she is unaware of his connection to Joker, while publicly brushing off her concerns. Hibana reassures him that she will make him suffer if he continues to be suspicious.Chapter 62, Page 10 While the allies of Company 8 gather, Licht is sent to Vulcan's Workshop to collect clues needed to find the location of the White-Clad's headquarters.Chapter 63, Page 14-16 While collecting his samples, Licht meets with Joker. While he might be able to find their base, Licht notes that the White Hoods are still ahead as they managed to capture the Key to Amaterasu and Joker raises concerns about Company 8's ability to match the White-Clads. Joker leaves Licht to find a way of increasing Shinra's strength to the point the young devil could fight either Sho or Joker himself. Shinra's training with the Captain of Company 7 is aided by Licht.Chapter 64, Page 12 To develop a unique skill that takes advantage of Shinra's speed, Licht says it can be achieved by condensing Shinra's flames in a single direction and blast. This concept is tested and successfully demonstrated by the composite Fire Captain and pushes Shinra into attempting it himself. Licht sits alongside Konro to watch the boy's progress. Company 7's Lieutenant questions Licht's loyalty to Haijima Industries and threatens the scientist if he ever turns on the 8th Company. When Shinra finally succeeds in using these compressed flames by using 'Art of Hand Signs', Licht is amazed by both his progress and that Joker was able to predict his growth. Netherworld arc Licht presents his findings to his colleagues, having discovered that the White-Clad's hideout is located in the Nether. By examining evidence left behind by Giovanni and Infernal outbreaks, Licht pins the exact location as being close to Yotsuya. Despite not being suited for this type of operation, Licht dons his uniform for the first time and joins his allies in the field. As the 8th Company nervously enter the Nether, they are confronted by Princess Hibana, begging for help before being pulled screaming into the darkness. Akitaru quickly deduces that this was the work of Jonah and that this is not the real Hibana. Before the group can proceed, mist envelopes them and they are separated in the confusion. Licht is pulled away by a member of the White Hoods and Shinra gives chase. After escaping the densest part of the fog, Shinra sees that Licht is being held at knifepoint by the White Hood who dragged him away from Company 8. While the Devil is surrounded and ordered to surrender, Licht pushes Shinra to use his Tiger Gesture attack, which allows Shinra to free Licht and defeat a White Hood so quickly that the rest of their foes don't understand what happened. The pair discuss what to call this ability, with Licht suggesting 'The Rapid'. Later, after Shinra has defeated the rest of their opposition, the dark-haired duo move forwards. While Shinra enters the church to fight Sho, Licht stays as hidden as possible to watch the battle. As Shinra manages to match his brother, Sho unleashes his Severed Universe and begins to totally overwhelm him while Viktor stares on in disbelief. As the fight continues, Licht realises the nature of Sho's ability and tells Shinra to retreat because it is impossible to overcome. However Shinra's quick thinking and knowledge of the Adolla allows him to move faster and faster until he is capable of striking back before disappearing. Upon reappearing, Licht realises that Shinra's Fourth Generation ability is allowing him to move faster than light at a high risk of dying. Licht watches as best as he can as the fight begins to speed up and slow down beyond human understanding while the brothers tap into unworldly elements. In the final clash, Sho finally gives in but Shinra is impaled and near death before being attacked (to Licht's terror) by the newest enemy: Haumea. While the other members of Company 8 rush to battle the Second Pillar, Licht applies first-aid to Shinra but tells them they need to get him to a hospital. When an earthquake cuts the showdown short, Licht and the others rush Shinra to Company 6 for treatment. While Shinra undergoes treatment, Licht and Obi discuss the Adolla Burst. VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Fifth Pillar arc Viktor and the rest of Company 8 rush to contain a mass Infernal outbreak, while also investigating the awakening of Fire Thief Inca, the mysterious 'Fifth Pillar'. While they manage to defeat several Infernals, Licht worries that they will not be able to contain the fires being started during their rampages. These fears are worsened by the arrival of a Demon Infernal and the White Hoods creating more artificial Infernals. The tide once again turns in the Company's favour as they receive support from Company 1, Company 2 and Company 5. They manage to defeat the majority of the Infernals but are incapable of containing the spreading fires and are confronted by the Demon, which is too powerful to be destroyed or contained through normal means. However, observing the members of the Second Generation and the fires around him, Licht creates a plan to resolve the situation. The Second Generation members of the Fire Force use their abilities and the winds flowing into the town centre to pull the city's fires into a single location, creating a Firestorm that Maki is able to control. Vulcan and Akitaru manage to force the Demon into the vortex and Hinawa fires a mortar shell into the storm. As Licht predicted, Hinawa is able to use the heat surrounding his attack to increase its power to the point that it instantly destroys the Demon upon impact. Before Maki loses control of the Firestorm, Karim is able to freeze the storm instantly. Through Licht's plan the alliance is able to destroy their opponent and save the citizens in a single strike. Company 8 are able to briefly relax, however the White Hoods manage to escape and Inca Kasugatani chooses to join them. Chinese Peninsula arc Following the loss of the Fifth Pillar, Viktor speaks with Joker. The pair banter about the joint expedition to the Chinese Peninsula while Viktor prepares for his journey. Licht is given the role of investigator and the team set sail to the Peninsula aboard the Toryū. Once the group reach dry land and begin travelling to the Tear in Space, Viktor is the only one unaffected by the mysterious gas in the area as his gas mask protects him from its influence. The team are attacked by a giant worm creature and encounter a talking mole. Viktor confirms these are real and quickly adapts to talking directions from Schop. After defeating the Worm creature, the team rest for the evening before advancing. The next day Viktor and the others arrive in the Oasis born from the Tear in Space. Upon arrival, the group spot the structure identical to the Amaterasu of Tokyo. They travel towards the structure while Viktor and Shinra discuss the possible origins of the Shintai and the true power of the Adolla. An attack by Infernal Dogs causes Viktor, Ogun and Shinra to climb up a tree to escape danger and allow Arthur to slay the attackers. When a voice from the Shintai calls to Shinra through the Adolla Link, Licht wonders if an object could form a Link with a human. The team encounter an Infernal and Viktor falls into a rope and spike trap, only surviving through Pan's protection. After the fighters destroy the group of Infernals, Viktor is horrified to learn that a Demon Infernal is behind the troubles of the Oasis, claiming that they don't have the power to destroy it and that, even if they did, the power would destroy the Oasis as well. In spite of this, the group decide to advance. Viktor, Pan, Beauty and Arthur enter the Shintai and begin their investigation. While exploring the darkness, the door slams shut behind them and forces them to keep exploring instead of aiding the others against Tempeh and his followers. Investigating a series of stone tablets with numbers cut into them and the walls, Arthur tells Viktor that they are the sequence of pi. Rather than trust Arthur's eccentric intelligence, Viktor photographs the evidence for later examination and they move deeper inside the structure. A rumbling, pulsing sound beats from the very heart of the Shintai, much to Viktor's confusion. Studying the ceremonial items around them, Licht concludes that both the Shintai and Amaterasu are fuelled by human sacrifice and that Shinra is linked to whatever is inside Shintai. Hearing the large explosion, Viktor's team rush out to find that Shinra has defeated Tempe. After Shinra thanks the Woman in Black for her aid, they discuss the idea that the Eight Pillars are meant to be sacrificed to the Evangelist's ambitions. Returning home, Viktor investigates the connection between the Shintai and pi. Believing that the country will not change on its own and the government will hide any shameful secrets, Licht decides to make his move.Chapter 123, Page 16 Haijima Industries arc After Joker's attack on the Holy Sol, Viktor is called to Haijima Industries Paper Making Factory. While on his way to discuss the findings of his report on the Peninsula with the company's President, he runs into Hibana in the hallway. She questions his Chinese Peninsula report about a look-alike Amaterasu and the bluntness of his accusation against the Company. After being warned that lashing out at Haijima will get him killed, he meets Gureo Haijima. His report on the discoveries in China (which Licht intentionally wrote to be inflammatory) criticized for suggesting that Haijima is fuelling the Amaterasu with human sacrifices and using its 'humanitarian' efforts to support orphaned children with Ignition Abilites. Gureo interrupts to remind Viktor that his job is to investigate Company 8 and he is ordered to bring Shinra into the company's lab. After he leaves, the higher-ups start plotting his murder and coverup. Returning to Company 8, Licht calls a meeting where he finally reveals that he is a spy for the Haijima. Only Sister Iris is surprised while the rest of Company 8 already assumed that was the case. He quickly explains that Haijima is furious about the missed chance to study Shinra's Adolla Burst and are trying to find a replacement through increasingly unethical means. As such he and Shinra go to Haijima in order to investigate their actions. While visiting the Haijima Skills Development Laboratory, Licht quickly realises that he won't escape the building alive despite Shinra's promises to protect him. The pair play along with the researchers' experiments after Shinra senses Nataku Son through the Adolla Link. Viktor watches Shinra's failing struggle against the out of control Kurono Yūichirō. Before they can stop the experiment, Licht and the other scientists are alerted to Nataku's Adolla powers awakening and growing out of control due to Shinra's power. As such, Licht alerts Captain Akitaru to this development through his radio and opens the emergency exit let Shinra escape. They rush to find Nataku and escape but Kurono manages to get to him first. Holding Nataku under his arm, Kurono attempts to attack Viktor constantly despite Shinra's protection. He chases the pair into the courtyard and they regroup with the rest of Company 8. Before the fight can begin again, White-Clad troops attack Kurono. Trivia *Viktor bears a resemblance to Franken Stein, a character from Atsushi Ōkubo's previous work Soul Eater. Both characters are mad scientists who wear a lab coat, and their names allude to the character Viktor Frankenstein from Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. *Despite first appearing in Chapter 4, Licht was not named until Chapter 51. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Non-Powered Category:Fire Soldier